Dreams and Nightmares
by Lootmagoot
Summary: I did a poll,and everybody wanted a Harry Potter Maximum Ride crossover.So here it is.Max and The Flock find out they are magical.This is in The third Harry Potter book.Max finds out,when her world AND the magical world colide,it's only Dreams and Nightmares.My new Co Writer is Courntey DiLarentes!Awesome Writer,I say.She helped me with most of the plot!
1. Chapter 1

"Max,Your a witch."Those words change my life make the story short,this man name Dumbledore told the whole flock we are cool,eh?But I still didn't trust him."Max,how about I take you all to 's home,She has a wonderful home."He said,simileing."Um...FLOCK MEETING!"I and The Flock went into the living room of our old 'E' house."So,guys...wanna go?"Everybody raised their ,Fang didn't,he just shrugged.I sighed.I was outnumbered."Fine."I walked back to the kitchen."We will take you up on your ,something funny happens,we are outta there,got it?"I said."Of Ride."He said.I sighed."Grab on my arms chilren."He told all grabbed on.

**A/N So I did a poll,and everybody asked for a Harry Potter .So this is only a filler.I'll update on Fridays or when I can.**


	2. This is the Perfect Hallmark Moment

Dumbledore knocked on a was quickly opened,by a plum red-headed woman."Dumbledore,please do come in!"She said." ,I hope you don't mind.I have some guests."Dumbledore replied."Oh,of couse not!Come on,Have some tea,all of you." walked in.I hestatied,I slowly walked in looking for quick Flock followed all sat down,squist at the .Weasley passed warmed up soup and Tea."Thank you, ."I thanked .She nodded."No promblem."She and The Flock gobbled down our food.

"Come on Children,I'll show you your rooms." then lead me up stairs to the room."The Girls share rooms with Boys with Ron."She told Flock looked at me,I nodded.I didn't really agree with spliting up,but,we were in the same house.

lead Nudge,Angle,and me to a room."This is Ginny's room,be careful,she's asleep."I .Weasley went back down stairs as the rest of us walked inside.I picked up Angle and walked over to the other bed next to a bushy haired girl who was next to a red head,who must be walked over,and knocked over a lamp."OH!MY BAD!"Nudge yelled.I glared at covered her stirred." ,whatsgoingon?"She said looked at us,and her eyes went 2 times her size."AHH!AHH!WHO ARE YOU!MUM!MUM!MUMHERMINE!PEOPLE ARE IN THIS ROOM!"Ginny screamed with her big mouth.I glared.I didn't like her already."Shut UP!"I shuted her ."Your mother invited us here."I said, glared."Well SORRY!I'm just suprised that total strangers from the streets are in my room."She snered.I glared harder."Red-heads are so snobs."I sneered right gasped."I'm not a _snob!_"She said in bushy-haired on-Hermine-Stirred."Ginny!Shhh!"She said,putting her finger on Ginny mouth,half-asleep."Shhhh!"She said again,spit flying everywhere."I'm gonna sleep nows."Hermine then fell right back on her chuckled,she must of just read her huffed and stomped down stairs."MUM!MUM!"I heard her was a shatter and a cry of surpise."Eww,Mum and a room!"Ginny upstairs twins walked smiled at the same time."Hello!"The one on the right said."I'm Fred!This is Geroge!"The one on the left said."Or,Are we who we say we are?"They both said at the same time.I blinked."You know,your wearing sweaters with your intails on them,dumbasses."I both looked at eachother and laughed.I raised an eyebrow."True,true."Fred said."Let's go down stairs!And talk to sweet little Ginny."George said,right after.I shrugged."Alright."I awnsered

We all went downstairs to see Strawberrys everywere,chocolate splased on the walls,a Ginny covering her eyes,plates shattered on the floor,candles lit up,and a Mrs. and Mr. Weasley sitting on a love eyesbrows went up."Um..."I said."Yeah.."The Twins said at the same time."Should I be scared,or laughing?"Angel all looked down at looked at eachother..and...laughed.I was laughing so hard my sides felt like they were gonna fell on the ground on her little butt and was laughing her cute was holding on the seat for was rolling on the and George ran up the stairs and were takeing pictures.I went up and started making crazy faces poses in front of the started laughing harder.

We fit in all ready.

This is a perfect hallmark moment.

I love my brand new family members.

**A/N OMG!Why was Ginny so Snoby?Why was the ending so fluffylishous?Is that even a WORD?!**

**Max:I don't Know,What?,No that's not a word.**

**Me:*Laughs***

**Max:I was gonna KILL that Ginny!And why was the seane like that?**

**Me: -_-**

**Max: What?**

**Me: XD**

**Courntey DiLarents:I'm Loot's new Co Writer!She didn't meation that ALL chapter...**

**Me:Hehe..Hehe...Anyway Courntey DiLarents is my new co writer!She owns like,90% of the plot.**

**Cournty D. :True,true..**

**Max:REALLY?**

**Me:Well..No..like...80%...**

**Cournty:*Glares***

**Me:WHAT?!Fine..85%**

**Cournty:*Growls*Fine.**

**me:82% *Runs***

**Max:Bye!**

**Ginny:LootMagoot does not own Strawberry,Chocolate,Plates,Loveseats,Harry Potter,or Maximum Ride.**

**Me: ...**

**Damon:Hey Ladies*Stikes Pose***

**Ladies:*Drolls***

**Fans:WE 3 YOU!**

**Damon:I know,I know,I'm just so hot!**

**Me:How many times...**

**Damon:Fine,I'm going I'm going...**

**Fans:NOO!**

**Ladies:NO!Stay!YOUR SO HOT!**

**Me: -_-**

**Max:You know he's hot.**

**Me:True.**

**Fang:WHAT ABOUT ME?**

**Me:Your cute.**

**Max:Not hot.**

**Cournty:*Nods***

**Fang:What?**

**BYE!**

**Review!**

**You know you love me!**

**Random,**

**Random.**


	3. Winks Make People Blush

"Max!GET UP!"A voice screamed.I has been a week since I've been at the Weasleys'.Today we were gonna go shopping for must of got irritated,'cause my bed got flipped over."You've been eating power bars?"I asked,voice mulffed against the floor."Get up,Max."Hermine giggled.I got up and put on some clothes Ginny let me borrow.I then ran down the stairs and sat at the tabel."Hey."I said to Ron,Fred,George,Percy,Angel,Gazzy,Nudge,and Fang."Where's Iggy and Ginny?"I twins snickered.

Uh Oh.

Iggy ran down the stairs and sat down out of breath."Iggy.."I trailed just shook his head.I snapped my head to Fred and Geroge and raised a just Ginny ran down in a towel her hair still wet."WHO MIXED MY SHAMPOO WITH BLACK HAIR DYE?!"She ,George,and Iggy busted out in shreiked."ZOMG!Your hair!Come,come.I must fix it!Let me wash it with my shampo!You _can't _go out like this!"She screamed,abandoning her bacon dragging Ginny up the stairs lighting fast.

Not before I saw Fang wink and Ginny blush.

I stared at looked back with a innocent stare at me.

That little-***********

Angel looked from Me to Fang so fast her head was whipping back and forth.

"Why are you glaring at me?"Fang asked.

"You know why."I grounded muttered 'Akward' under his frowned.

"No I don't."He said.I got up chair and ran upstairs.I pasted and flopped on my bed.

!LINE!LINE!LINE!

"What's _her _problem?"George stood up "I have very _grown _up stuff to do." He said,while everyone rolled their eyes.

Percy walked up to Max's room she shared with knocked in walked .He was a hypercrite."You okay?"He shook her walked over and sat on her bed."I saw what must have a crush on Fang and Fang was playing with her.I bet it was nothing."He told sat up and hugged wasn't the one for affection,but for Max he'll make a hugged her and hold her."Your welcome."Percy whispered in her ear,Max giggled.

**A/N I haven't updated in soooo long.**

**Max:What's up with the slight Mercy?**

**Me:It wasn't Mercy(MaxXPercy) it was brother-sister know?**

**Max:She doesn't own sqwat.**


End file.
